The instant invention relates generally to pumps and more specifically it relates to a compressor pump with multiple blade impeller.
Numerous pumps have been provided in prior art that are adapted to move thick liquids away from center of the pumps by centrifugal force. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. numbered 4,347,035; 4,427,336 and 4,648,796 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.